


Looking for a Fic

by Sevens200



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:42:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26205883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevens200/pseuds/Sevens200
Relationships: Rachel Berry/Quinn Fabray
Comments: 7
Kudos: 3





	Looking for a Fic

So earlier this year I read a fic about Quinn being kicked out of her house because Finn told her parents that she’s gay. So she’s outside on the curb and Rachel comes to pick her up. Is this familiar to anyone? TIA for your help!

Another detail, I might be wrong about, but Rachel confronts Quinn about the bullying and said, I know what you’re doing, I know you want me.

***** More info

I believe that Rachel confronts Quinn for bullying her and tells her, she knows Quinn likes her and she needs to stop. Quinn then starts to accept that she has feelings for Rachel and Rachel doesn’t return them. So they are friends. They get closer and Finn knows about Quinn’s feelings and is a dick. He shows up at the Fabray House and then tells Quinn’s parents she’s gay and they kick her out. She calls Rachel to come pick her up and when Rachel gets there Quinn and Finn are outside on the curb and Finn is apologizing over and over.


End file.
